Starting A New Life
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: Started from the end of the story. Sheila has returned to the outside world, bringing a secret with her. She continued her life with her beloved hero, trying to create the coexistence between humans and monsters. Could Exa revealed what she's been hiding? And what did the original demon lord planned anyway? SheilaxExa. R&R.


So, I feel kinda bored and this story came out. This story was based on a manga called "Superior" and its sequel "Superior Cross" by Ichtys and published under Square Enix. There are only two fanfic for this manga on this site, so I thought 'Why not?' and actually started to write this. I hope people would actually read this and then check out the manga, because personally, I think it's good.

Anyway, please share me your thoughts about this story. I cannot promise that I will update this story often, seeing that I have others multi-chapter stories to be updated, but I'll try as best as I can.

**P.S.** Please ignore the typos and grammatical errors. English is not my first language.

Now on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Superior or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Prologue : Returned to His Side**

Normal POV

(In the other dimension)

She stood in front of the huge window of the castle. It's been a few months since she was trapped in the castle which been made from 'his' magic. She always wondered about the outside world and her friends every single day. How she wished that she could leave this place and go back to where Exa and the others were.

"There's no use staring out of the window like that. You won't be able to see anything anyway," his voice could be heard from her side.

She turned around and saw the demon king stood right beside her.

"I wasn't trying to see anything," she stated.

"I know. You were wondering about them," he whispered as he leaned toward her and rested his chin atop of her head.

"Go away," she said as she moved away, feeling uncomfortable by his proximity.

The demon king just laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him.

"Still trying to resist me, Sheila?" he chuckled as he tightened his hold on her and buried his nose on her jet black tresses.

"I am a king, and you are my queen. Don't you think that we should just get together and produce an heir or two for our kingdom? There are only the two of us in here. You're bound to give in someday, you know," he said as he ran his palm down her back and rested on her waist.

She removed his hand from her waist and pulled away from him with a scowl on her face.

"How many times do I have to say that I only love the hero? Besides, how come you're a male now? I thought you were born as female?" she complained.

He just shrugged at her question.

"Who knows," he mumbled.

He moved back toward the window and created an exquisite wooden table and two chairs out of the dirt in front of it. He sat on one of the chair and gestured her to sit on the other one.

"Make me that thing again," he ordered.

"I'm not your slave. And that thing called tea," she hissed and yet complied with his demand.

She took out a porcelain pot and two cups out of thin air and proceeded to pour the hot tea for them.

"Why can't you just create the damn tea by yourself?" she grumbled as he eagerly sipped on his 'thing'.

"You do know that to create things with our magic, we should know the process of making it first, or at least have seen or tasted the real ones. I have neither saw or tasted this thing you called tea before, so I wouldn't be able to create it," he answered as he pushed his empty cup toward her for another serving.

"That's why I've always told you to get to know the world first before trying to destroy it. There are lots of good things too, you know. Why don't try to experience it yourself? Who knows, you might actually like it," she advised.

"Blah blah blah… You spent too much time with that man. He had defiled your mind with his stupidity," he groused.

"HEY! I was just trying to help! And Yuusha isn't stupid. He's just a bit… naïve," she pouted at his insult.

"How about making a deal, then?" he suddenly said.

"What deal?" she tilted her head quizzically.

"I will let you go as long as you give me someone to keep me company. You can go back to your hero for all I care," he started.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to create another copy?" she asked confusedly.

"You really are a moron, I can't believe that we're actually related. I was talking about giving me an heir. Once you gave birth to the child, I will send you back to the outside world," he stated.

"But I don't love you!" she exclaimed.

"I don't love you either, stupid. And since when did our kind need love to screw each other?" he mocked her.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to sleep," she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Just think about it. You might enjoy it and decided to stay," he grinned evilly.

She sent a nasty glare toward him over her shoulder as she strode into her room.

* * *

(A few years later at the outside world)

The hero was spacing off, again. It's been four years ever since they (supposedly) defeated the original demon lord. It's been four years since Sheila was trapped in the other dimension with that guy. His heart clenched painfully upon imagining what happened to her. Was she alright? Will she come back? Will her feelings remain the same toward him? These questions have been haunting him for the past four years. People told him that he should've just let her go, that it wasn't possible for her to go back. After all, even if she was able to break out from the other space, the original demon lord would likely be able to break free as well. Even so, he still has this selfish feeling of wanting her to return. That's because his world felt empty without her by his side. He selfishly wanted to forget about the world's safety for once in his life and wished that he wasn't a hero, that he didn't have any responsibility to keep the world safe. He wished that he was just a simple man who has fallen in love with annoying yet adorable demon girl. They would probably live a quiet yet happy life in the outskirt of the town, near the forest. Then she would give birth to adorable half-demon children, and he will spend the rest of his life trying to keep her as happy as possible.

'_Who am I kidding? I'm not an ordinary man and she isn't a normal demon. We should always be wary of our acts for it could have a great impact for the world. Maybe her disappearance was for the better. Maybe we just never meant to be together,'_ he thought grimly.

"Exa-sama, could you please hold Gabriel for a while? I need to change," Angelica's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sure," he answered kindly as he received the baby from its mother.

Gabriel kept crying and moving around in his hold; driving the already stressed-out hero to frustration.

'_Where the heck is Lakshri?'_ he cussed inwardly.

The said man was carried into the room not long after by a huge fluffy bear.

"Geez, how could the groom run away on the day of the wedding?" it exclaimed; obviously pissed by the young man's attempt on getting away.

"Hey! You know I'm not getting married because I want to…" he said as he trying to get away from the bear.

It finally let go of him, but he then noticed a malicious aura with killing intent from his behind. He turned around then chuckled nervously upon seeing his bride-to-be.

"Where. Do. You. Think. You're. Going?" Angelica spelled every word dangerously as she moved toward him.

"Well, you see… I… OUCH!" Lakshri's groan could be heard from far away as she started to assault him.

* * *

Exa stood with the crowd as he watched the wedding ceremony. He was happy that at least his friends could actually have their happy ending. He was smiling contently when saw a familiar figure from the corner of his eyes.

'_Sheila?'_ his heart started to beat faster upon setting his eyes on the girl.

He was about to make sure about it but before he had a chance to approach her, the hooded figure had quickly moved away from the crowd.

"SHEILA!" he shouted toward her, hoping that she would hear his voice, but she just kept walking and finally disappear from his sight.

He ran after her toward the other part of the town. He checked every turn and corner and yet he still couldn't find her.

"I lost her," he was panting heavily as he bent forward, trying to catch his breath.

'_No. She couldn't be here. There's something wrong with me,'_ he chuckled bitterly.

* * *

(At Exa's house)

He laid his back on the bed, once again thinking about her. He remembered King Juno's offer about working with him in the palace.

'_Is it the time? Should I let her go and continue my life like before as the hero? After all, she still won't come back no matter how much I remember her,'_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocked on his door and called out for him.

"Is the hero here?" the voice said.

_'This is… Sheila's voice?'_ he immediately got up from his bed and ran toward the door, roughly opened in.

"SHEILA!" he exclaimed.

The same hooded figure as the one he saw earlier in the town stood in front of him. She removed the hood and revealed herself. He felt a wave of disappointment when he saw that the person in front of him wasn't the one he was waiting for.

"Who are you?" he asked politely.

She was staring at him or a moment before she finally said, "I am third, one of the demon lords. I'm here to help you to rescue Sheila from the other dimension."

* * *

(At the forest)

He finally did it. He cut open the space with his sword and pulled her out from the dark hole. The third was alive and Sheila finally came back to his side.

"Yuusha?" she called him hesitantly.

'_It's really her… It's really Sheila…'_ he thought as he watched her staring confusedly at him.

"Sheila…" he whispered her name as he pulled her into his arms.

She stiffened for a moment before she finally wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his hug.

"Yuusha… Yuusha…" she chanted his name like some spell.

They just stood there and hugging for a while until they heard someone cleared their throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt you moment, but I just need ask something to Sheila. How come you get out from there without merging with me? I thought the original lord could break free if we just cut open the dimension like that?" she inquired nervously.

Sheila's expression suddenly became guarded upon hearing her question.

"Don't worry, he won't break out from the territory," she answered with certainty.

"Are you sure?" Exa tried to confirm it; he didn't want the world to turn into chaos, after all.

"I'm sure. And you don't have to worry about merging with me either, third. I gave you life so you can live it in happiness. Now go. You wouldn't want to make Shion wait for you, right?" she smiled kindly at her copy.

The third wiped her tears and nodded. She bowed to them and quickly disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

"So we don't have to worry about the demon lord anymore?" he asked her again.

She gave him a soft smile as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yes," she said reassuringly.

'_After all, he finally get what he wanted,'_ she added inwardly.

* * *

A/N: Please review. And by the way, the thing about creating table from dirt was actually came from the manga. I read about it when Sheila explained that she created her clothes with magic out of dirt. So I was just improvising it a bit, lol. Oh, and one more thing, the bear was actually Angelica's grandfather.


End file.
